Culpa
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: (Universo Alterno) ¿Desde cuándo la sangre comenzó a ser tan desagradable para él? La culpa sumirá a Raditz en un laberinto de sombras del que no podrá salir. Fic realizado para el concurso Kyofu Fanfiction II del grupo "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


**"Culpa" es un fic realizado para el concurso Kyofu Fanfiction II del grupo "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Culpa<strong>

_Cuando la batalla hubo acabado, un nuevo planeta había sido conquistado por los escuadrones saiyajin. Cada uno dirigido por el mejor de su grupo, luego de semanas de guerra habían sometido un planeta más en nombre de Vegetasei. Los sobrevivientes estaban siendo reunidos por otro grupo de guerreros que al no ser aptos para el combate estaban encargados de asignarles un fin útil a los prisioneros o de lo contrario terminar con sus vidas._

_Ahora era el momento de reunirse con sus compañeros de escuadrón y celebrar como correspondía. Luego vendría la repartición de botín. No había apuro con eso, todos conocían su rango en el lugar y qué y cuanto tomar. Lo importante ahora era comer, beber y fornicar con algún rehén hasta saciarse._

_Siempre era igual. Al arribar designaban un punto de encuentro y ahí comprobaban quien había sobrevivido y quién no. Hasta ahora el escuadrón 7 tenía a la mayoría de los hombres de regreso. Ya habían encendido la fogata, otro se encargaba de reunir botellas de alcohol y el más gordo del equipo se afanaba en despellejar un extraño animal que había cazado en su viaje al lugar pactado. También contaba con un par de cadáveres en caso de quedar con hambre._

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bajó la vista contemplando su botella. Estaba a medio beber y ya pensaba en ir por otra. El último mes encerrado en su casa se había hecho tan tedioso y lento que esta era la única manera de hacerlo transcurrir.<p>

Un mes encerrado sin sacar la nariz por la ventana después de haber conseguido tanto. Treinta días escondido del mundo siendo que el mes anterior se había convertido en el líder de escuadrón y vivía con la mujer que tanto le costó conseguir.

En otras circunstancias hubiera estado más enérgico que nunca trabajando y pasando el tiempo libre con su pareja, pero después de un par de misiones y algunos encuentros con ella, se apagó por completo.

Continuó mirando la botella en un intento de concentrarse en algo que no fuera el maldito ruido del lavaplatos y no importaba en el lugar de la casa que estuviese lo podía oír como si fuese a su lado. Era tan molesto que esta semana no había podido dormir más de una hora seguida despertando en medio de la noche de mal humor y bajando a la cocina por otra botella.

—Hijo, te estoy hablando

La voz de su madre continuaba en segundo plano. La verdad, todo últimamente había pasado a segundo plano.

—Raditz.

—…¿Ah?

—No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

La miró un rato sin intención de ocultar desinterés.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero ya ha pasado un tiempo y ya que no sabía de ti quise venir a verte.

—Estoy bien —respondió con la mirada perdida. Las ojeras eran evidentes, su aspecto demacrado preocupante. Ni siquiera en las misiones más extenuantes había lucido así. Gine sabía que lo encontraría mal, pero aun así se sorprendió. La culpa era muy grande.

—Supe que dejaste de ir a misiones.

—Las noticias vuelan. —Bebió el resto de alcohol sin siquiera hacer una mueca. Su rostro no mostraba nada más que apatía y cansancio.

—Eras el nuevo líder de escuadrón. —La mujer también lucía mal, pero era fuerte y debía seguir siéndolo. Su suave aspecto y voz no hacían justicia a la gran mujer que era.

—Pueden hacerlo perfectamente sin mí. —Se puso de pie yendo a buscar dos botellas más del refrigerador para volver a la silla donde llevaba todo el día —. Además quieren a Kakarotto, no a mí.

—Me gustaría hablar de ti y tu hermano.

—No tengo nada que hablar de él —respondió levantando un poco la voz—. ¡Ese maldito fregadero! ¡Me tiene harto! —gritó arrojando la botella al lavaplatos quebrando algunos platos y un par de vasos que Gine había lavado cuando llegó a ver a su hijo.

—¿Por qué no llamas a alguien para que lo repare o bien lo haces tú? —Si no quería hablar de su hermano no lo presionaría.

—Soy un guerrero, no voy a perder el tiempo haciendo un trabajo mínimo y sucio.

Los dos guardaron silencio un largo rato. Él bebiendo y mirando con odio el fregadero y ella resistiendo las ganas de ir y abrazar a su hijo.

—¿Dónde está Milk? —Finalmente se decidió a hablar, por el aspecto del hombre era obvio que podría haber estado callado todo el día.

—No sé, seguramente está con él.

Gine no quiso preguntarle sobre eso. —Yo podría reparar el fregadero. Cuando ustedes eran niños tu padre tenía ese mismo discurso del guerrero que no hace trabajos mínimos, así que yo era la que arreglaba todo en casa. —Recogió los vidrios rotos antes de ver el lavaplatos.

«_Todo es culpa de ella_»

—Qué agotador fue el tenerlos a los dos pequeños. —Sonrió nostálgica—. Jugaban todo el día y si no los escuchaba era porque alguna travesura tramaban. Recuerdo que una vez…

—Madre por favor, basta, no quiero escuchar tus historias. Estoy cansado.

—Antes te gustaba escuch…

—¡Pero ahora no! —Golpeó la mesa con la botella—. ¡Ya no tengo diez años! ¡No quiero hablar de Kakarotto y no quiero que vengas más!

—Pero Raditz, tú no…

—¡Yo nada! —Se puso de pie—. ¡Somos una raza guerrera que nace para luchar hasta la muerte, no para crear lazos como tú lo hiciste con nosotros cuando niños! ¡Es tú responsabilidad que ahora yo me sienta así por haberle quitado el puesto y la mujer a mi hermano!

—Si te calmas podríamos ha…

—¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi casa!

—Está bien, me voy. Pero no dejaré de venir Raditz, espero que la próxima vez te encuentres mejor para conversar.

Volvió a su estado pasivo regresando a la silla y bebiendo. No miraría de nuevo a su madre aunque se quedara ahí para siempre.

—Volveré en unos días. Cuídate, hijo.

Salió enseguida. No quería hacerlo estallar de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>—<em>Faltan dos —habló el cocinero del grupo sin quitarle la vista al animal. Debía estar atento ya que no quería perder ni un pedazo de carne y jamás en su vida había visto un espécimen así.<em>

—_Van a llegar. Los debiluchos de este inmundo planeta no son un peligro para ellos. —El saiyajin de las botellas se sentó cerca de la fogata junto a la segunda mujer del grupo. La primera era una de las desaparecidas._

—_No sé de qué se preocupan, deben estar en algún rincón sucio celebrando la victoria. —La mujer tomó una botella para beber, riendo por su comentario al igual que todos._

_Todos salvo uno que no se había sentado a compartir con sus compañeros. Tenía parte de su armadura rota y su pierna no dejaba de sangrar. El lazo que usaba para sujetar su abundante cabello a la hora de pelear lo había perdido días atrás evidenciando mucho más la suciedad compuesta de tierra, sudor y sangre en este y todo su cuerpo._

—_¡Raditz, siéntate de una buena vez o anda a buscar una mujer para el grupo! —Otro saiyajin del grupo, Straw, le gritó mientras bebía casi la mitad de una botella—. ¡Pero no te quedes ahí como idiota, haz algo! ¿O acaso necesitas que tu hermano te de un beso en la herida? —Nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad de molestarlo. Desde que había perdido el puesto de segundo al mando a manos de Raditz se encargaba de recordarle a cada momento que no había sido por sus habilidades, sino que por caprichos del jefe de escuadrón._

—_No seas desagradable con Raditz, está preocupado por su hermano. —La mujer dejó de besar a su compañero para defenderlo._

—_Ni la comida ni la bebida alcanzarán, y si nadie va a traer nada, yo lo haré. —El sexto y último saiyajin presente en el grupo se puso de pie abandonando el lugar._

_El resto continuó hablando de la ausencia de Kakarotto y Lime. No es que estuvieran alarmados por la posible muerte del jefe de escuadrón y compañera, pero antes de abandonar el planeta ya todo se sabía y era bien visto que un equipo terminara con todos sus guerreros en pie o por lo menos la mayoría de estos y perder dos y especialmente al líder, sería muy mal visto para la reputación y próxima contratación a misiones._

_A los pocos minutos volvió el saiyajin más viejo del grupo con suficientes botellas de alcohol para entretener a todos el resto de la noche, siendo capaz de convencer a Raditz para que se sentara y compartiera con sus camaradas, después de todo esta victoria también era suya. Por supuesto Straw hizo escuchar su opinión sobre la participación del hermano de Kakarotto en esta empresa, pero nadie le dijo nada. Ya estaban acostumbrados a su bocaza._

_Horas después y sin tener noticias de los desaparecidos, Raditz se puso de pie decidido en buscar a su hermano. Le tomó unos minutos enfocar la vista y sentir los pies firmes en el suelo. La bebida alcohólica de este planeta era mucho más fuerte que la que acostumbraba tomar en Vegetasei logrando adormecerlo con fuerza y desorientarlo._

_Miró a sus compañeros. El gordo dormía con un gran trozo de carne en la mano; el mayor muy cerca suyo con todas las botellas vacías; la pareja se había perdido de su vista pero los quejidos de ambos eran audibles en medio de la noche y Straw se había ido hace rato en busca de una mujer._

_Sin perder más tiempo emprendió vuelo al punto donde había visto por última vez a Kakarotto, no sabía si lo iba a encontrar ahí, pero no tenía otro lado para buscar._

_Sentía que le explotaría la cabeza, la mezcla de alcohol y malestar que venía sintiendo hace tiempo le pasaron la cuenta y lo que solía atormentarlo se hizo presente. Se sintió estúpido buscando a su hermano menor, pero los recuerdos de cuando eran niños y cuidaba de él aún eran fuertes. La educación diferente que su madre les había dado los hizo crecer como hermanos cercanos y no como la mayoría de su raza que sólo piensa en el bienestar propio._

_Siempre fueron muy unidos y desde pequeños pensaron en trabajar en el mismo escuadrón para no separarse. Eran amigos, compañeros y cómplices hasta que al cumplir los veinte, el poder de su hermano se disparó sobre la media. Raditz trató que las cosas continuaran como siempre, pero además de la fuerza, el ego de su hermano también creció y pese a los intentos del mayor, la convivencia comenzó a dificultarse un poco._

_Todo empeoraría con la llegada de_ _Milk a la vida de ambos._

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Fuera de casa, Gine se encontró frente a frente con Milk, traía consigo un par de bolsas con comida y otras cosas. Las dos mujeres se observaron en tenso silencio. Habían ocurrido muchos sucesos en poco tiempo y pese a no haber dicho nada, Milk sabía que Gine desaprobaba que ahora estuviera con su otro hijo.<p>

—Está muy mal. —Comenzó Gine.

—Lo sé. Hace unos días vinieron algunos hombres de su escuadrón a buscarlo, pero no quiso hablarles, lo único que hace es beber y creo haberlo visto hablar solo, pudo haber sido ese comunicador que usan en el oído, pero no estoy segura. —Al igual que Gine, Milk se veía cansada, triste y ojerosa. Raditz no era el único con problemas para dormir.

—Me fue imposible hablar con él, y me preocupa… Te pido que lo cuides, por favor.

—Sí. —Apenas salió el sonido de su boca, tuvo que asentir con la cabeza para ser entendida.

Gine continuó su marcha, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Milk:

—Acá la vida es muy dura y distinta, yo no puedo sobrevivir sola en un lugar como este. —Su voz fue firme. No pretendía disculparse, simplemente sintió la necesidad de hablar—. No espero que me entienda, pero yo jamás pedí que me sacaran de mi planeta y me trajeran acá, ahora no me queda nada más que sobrevivir.

Ambas mujeres siguieron su camino.

Al entrar a casa, Milk encontró a Raditz tal cual lo había dejado. En un comienzo sintió pena por él, entendía que se sintiera así. Lo conocía porque antes de estar con él como pareja, fue una especie de amigo compartiendo largos ratos de conversación. Lamentablemente la pena y cariño comenzaban a mutar en miedo.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a comprar algo para comer —respondió tratando de sonreír. Se acercó a la mesa y por ende a él, para dejar las compras de las bolsas—. Voy a hacer tu plato favorito y mientras lo cocino podrías ir a bañarte.

—Estabas con él, ¿verdad?

_«__Claro que estaba con él, no lo ha olvidado__»_

—Me lo encontré mientras compraba, pero hablamos unos minutos, nada más.

_«__Mentirosa, quiere volver con tu hermano__»_

—Odio que me… —Hizo una pausa mirando el fregadero, ese ruido como de gárgaras que hacía lo tenía con los nervios de punta—. Odio que me mientas.

—No te estoy mintiendo. Me saludó, lo saludé, hablamos un poco y nada más.

—¿Igual como la otra vez? —Se refería a la única vez de este mes que había salido de casa y fue para seguirla.

—No empieces, por favor. —Se enfocó en la comida. Era el único momento del día cuando estaba feliz por algo. Cocinar la transportaba a la Tierra, su hogar; cuando le cocinaba a su papá.

«_Mentirosa_»

—Mentirosa.

—¡Raditz, estoy sola en este horrible planeta y necesito alguien con quien hablar!

—¡Antes hablabas conmigo!

—¡Antes no me tratabas así! ¡Desde que estamos juntos actúas como si no existiera y lo único que haces es pelear!

—¡Tal vez deberías dejar de buscar excusas para encontrarte con él y yo podría volver a tratarte como antes!

Milk se calmó mirando el suelo, estaba exhausta de gritar y pelear todos los días. No tenía energía para eso. —Creo que juntarnos muy pronto fue un error de los dos.

—No, no digas eso. —Se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza. La sola idea de que lo dejara lo hizo sentirse perdido—. Luché tanto por ti, Milk, no puedo perderte ahora que te tengo.

Milk no le contestó. La incomodidad era latente. No le gustaba cuando le hablaba así, le daba tanto miedo y ese sentimiento ya era difícil de despertar después de tantos años en un planeta así.

Después de la discusión, el día pasó rápida y tranquilamente. Raditz se comportó menos raro de lo habitual dándole un respiro a la mujer. Comieron, conversaron un poco, más tarde Milk volvió a trabajar en la panadería y de noche regresó con más comida en un intento de subirle el ánimo. Después de un mes tuvieron sexo, fue diferente y distante al hombre con el que había estado en un comienzo, pero afortunadamente se durmió enseguida, dándole la oportunidad de descansar ya que debía estar temprano en el trabajo y ganas de seguir hablando con él no tenía.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pese a ser una débil criatura de algún olvidado planeta de la galaxia, Milk llamó su atención de tal forma que se encaprichó queriendo tenerla sólo para él y estuvo a punto de lograrlo de no ser por el hombre que el último tiempo había adoptado la manía de ganarle en todo. <em>

_Kakarotto también puso sus ojos en ella y ya que la chica mostró más interés en él, Raditz se hizo a un lado._

_Ya casi era un año de esa relación. Raditz no sabía si era porque en realidad estaba interesado en ella o por mero capricho. A veces cuando salían a beber, Kakarotto gracias a la borrachera sacaba a flote el tema poniéndolo más incómodo de lo que ya estaba los últimos meses. _

_Como hermano mayor siempre lo cuidó y enseñó. Sentía que era su responsabilidad y que siempre sería así, por eso ahora volaba en su búsqueda, quería asegurarse que se encontrara bien y en caso de necesitar ayuda, dársela, porque siempre había sido de ese modo hasta que Kakarotto y el destino se encargaron de lo contrario._

_Ahora el hermano menor era el jefe de escuadrón, quien se ganaba las miradas de admiración, el más fuerte, a quien por no agradarle Straw lo había sacado del puesto de segundo al mando poniendo a Raditz y lo más importante, quedándose con Milk._

_Conseguir una mujer nunca fue un problema cuando el único fin era una relación física. Con una vida tan agitada y enfrentando la muerte en cada combate se hacía muy difícil entablar algo serio con una saiyajin o alguien de otro planeta, además los sentimentalismos hacían quedar mal a los hombres en especial, por esa razón, Raditz guardó todo lo que sentía. Ya tenía demasiado con ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros como para agregarle las burlas demostrando algo por una insignificante mujer._

_Asumió que su hermano en verdad la quería o por lo menos sentía algo más que lo físico para ya estar a punto de cumplir un año con ella. No le preguntaría jamás. Lo conocía y ninguno de los dos, pese a la confianza que se tenían, estaba preparado para tener una conversación así._

_Raditz simplemente asumía y callaba. Llevaba un año así y comenzaba a incomodarle._

_El scouter parpadeó indicándole que había llegado a las coordenadas programadas._

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando el scouter sobre el velador marcó las 3:09 am, Raditz abrió los ojos. El cuerpo le dolía y no podía moverlo. El miedo era tanto que se paralizó sin quedarle más opción que esperar y relajarse mientras oía los latidos acelerados de su corazón y la respiración agitada.<p>

Nuevamente esa pesadilla que lo atormentaba cada vez que lograba dormir. Nunca la recordaba por completo, pero la sensación era desgarradora. La imagen que siempre quedaba era la de él azotando la cabeza contra un muro hasta reventarla y pese a que ya estaba muerto con los sesos pegados en la pared, continuaba haciendo fuerza, manchando todo de sangre, dejando todo su entorno teñido de rojo.

Ya que no podría seguir durmiendo dejó la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en ver a Milk.

Fue directo al sillón del living, que se había convertido en su compañero en este mes de encierro. Milk no había ordenado la habitación esa noche por lo que las botellas se habían acumulado por el suelo y sobre los muebles. Habían algunas sin beber y eso fue fabuloso, así no tendría que ir a la cocina por más.

Casi podía sentir el dolor en la frente y la nariz. El sueño era tan vivido que siempre revisaba su rostro con la mano en busca de sangre. Como el guerrero que era, las manchas en el cuerpo eran una marca más, igual que una nueva cicatriz, pero ahora le desagradaba la sensación.

Fue por eso que abandonó las misiones.

¿Desde cuándo la sangre comenzó a serle tan desagradable?

No se dio cuenta hasta cuando el más mínimo amago de esta lo descomponía por completo, un olor podrido penetraba su nariz volviéndolo loco, teniendo que dejar tirado el trabajo comprometido. No pudo más, estuvo a punto de gritar frente a sus compañeros en la última misión.

No era capaz de admitirlo, ese sería el fin de su vida. Era un guerrero y un guerrero que se descompone con la sangre era una burla, un desperdicio de ser vivo, la burla de sus compañeros y después de haber luchado tanto no permitiría que se rieran de él.

—Yo no le robé nada, fue por mi mérito. Fui mejor guerrero y hombre, por eso me quedé con su puesto… y con Milk.

_«Va a querer lo suyo de vuelta»_

—Que se atreva, no me quedaré sentado esperando a que lo haga. Soy un estúpido por haber sentido algo de culpa, él nunca mereció lo que tenía, fue él quien me traicionó en un comienzo. —No dejaba de mirar un trizado scouter de pantalla azul sobre una mesa baja de madera entre varias botellas vacías—. ¡Solo tuvo suerte el muy maldito!

_«Siempre fue mejor que tú»_

—Eso era porque estaba ocupado cuidándolo, pero esta vez no se va a burlar de mí. No me importa que sea mi hermano. ¡No se lo voy a permitir! —Apretó la botella hasta que la rompió, dejando los pedazos de vidrios enterrados en su palma. El dolor no significó nada para él, pero el sentir sangre correr por ella lo puso nervioso al extremo de no moverse de su lugar ni mover la mano. Simplemente permaneció sentado y mirando el scouter esperando que en algún momento dejara de sangrar.

Horas después el sueño le ganaría en esa misma posición.

Al no encontrarlo cuando la alarma la despertó, Milk no perdió el tiempo. Se duchó rápidamente y partió a trabajar. No tuvo intenciones de buscarlo.

El hambre terminó por despertarlo, desapareciendo al momento de ver su mano manchada de sangre seca. Corrió a la cocina para lavarse las manos y sacarse los trozos de vidrios, todavía podía oler el asqueroso hedor de su propia sangre aumentando las ganas de vomitar.

Se quejó asqueado. No podía llamarse guerrero si al ver sangre sentía nauseas.

_«Te va a dejar, se va a ir con él»_

—¡Eso no va a pasar! —gritó abriendo otra botella. Había despertado ebrio, pero necesitaba perderse más.

_«Segundón en todo y ahora reducido a un niño llorón»_

—¡Te dije que no! —Corrió al cuarto de al lado para gritar hacia la mesa donde estaba el scouter—. ¡Ella ya decidió y se quedó conmigo!

_«No te la mereces, así como la conseguiste, no»_

—¡A nadie le importa como la conseguí! ¡Eso pasa todo el tiempo! —Maldijo mentalmente a su madre. Por su culpa se estaba volviendo loco, por su culpa se sentía así. Nada fue normal desde que le quitó la mujer a su hermano y no lo merecía.

Creyó ver el scouter prenderse pero era imposible. Tenía la pantalla trizada y la otra parte quemada. Se acercó para revisarlo, pero se detuvo al oír nuevamente el lavaplatos y ese desagradable ruido de gárgaras.

—¡Maldición! —golpeó el fregadero con el puño cerrado deformándolo y rompiendo la tubería. El agua salió disparada con fuerza llegando hasta el techo.

No hizo nada por arreglarlo o detener el agua, mientras no volviera a escuchar ese desesperante sonido, a él le valía.

Quiso volver a su sillón, deteniéndose al oír el mismo sonido en el lavaplatos. ¡Era imposible que continuara haciendo ese ruido!

_«Va a volver con tu hermano, en este momento debe estar con él»_

Apretó dientes y puños con furia. Ya no se burlarían de él.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Raditz conversaba mucho con Milk y en una de sus tantas charlas le había confesado que Kakarotto sólo la estaba viendo a ella, que hacía dos meses el guerrero había optado solo por ella y no podía más de felicidad. Él no supo si creer eso de su hermano, porque lo conocía, pero ya que no lo había visto con otra mujer supuso que era así.<em>

_Se sentía tan raro al pensar todo eso. Nunca le había pasado algo parecido, pero tampoco nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Por lo tanto tuvo que hacerse a un lado. _

_Después de todo quería lo mejor para las únicas dos personas en el mundo que le importaban. _

_Un ruido no muy lejano llamó su atención. Al parecer dos voces discutiendo. No podía estar seguro. Había estado bebiendo sin cerrar la herida e incluso para alguien como él, la falta de sangre y la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerida le pasaba la cuenta._

_Apagó su scouter. No quería que sonara revelando su presencia. Podía ser algún sobreviviente y en el estado en que se encontraba no podría llevar a buen termino una pelea, además estaba solo y al menos eran dos personas detrás de los escombros. Se acercó haciendo el menor ruido posible, afirmándose necesariamente en las rocas y paredes a medio derrumbar para no caer. Las voces se hacían cada vez más legibles evidenciando que no era una pelea lo que ocurría más allá de las ruinas._

_Tenía compañeros que habían perdido la vida en circunstancias tan estúpidas como lo que ahora estaba pasando. Confiados por la victoria daban por hecho que todos estaban muertos o capturados y bajaban la guardia sin saber que aún quedaban guerreros dispuestos a morir luchando hasta el final._

_No. Esto no le pasaría a él. Era un guerrero inteligente y los mataría antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia._

_Al pasar los escombros se detuvo sin dejar de afirmarse para mantener el equilibrio. Ante él quedaba un terreno abierto y despejado de tierra negra por el hollín de las casas quemadas a tal temperatura que nada había quedado. Podía ver perfectamente a la pareja, pero ellos a él no. Y de haber podido no lo hubieran hecho, ocupados en cosas más importantes._

_Era una pareja teniendo sexo. Ella desnuda estaba sobre él moviendo las caderas y gimiendo sin vergüenza mientras que el hombre sólo movía un brazo para tocarla, tenía algo de ropa puesta y gemía más bajo, pero sin reprimirse._

_Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse de no ser que vio la ropa de la mujer junto a ellos. Pestañeó varias veces y con fuerza en un intento de enfocar la vista sin mucho éxito, aun así logró distinguir la armadura de Lime e inmediatamente el rabo de la mujer._

_Después de eso fue tan fácil ver a su hermano bajo la mujer. Sin nada de la cintura para arriba y con los pantalones hasta las rodillas y botas puestas. Con la mano que podía mover apretaba sus pechos o bajaba a las caderas para acelerar el ritmo. Los dos saiyajin pese a las múltiples heridas de cuidado entregados al placer sobre un evidente charco de sangre._

_Perdió la vista en lo rojo de la sangre._

_Los colores desaparecieron y los gemidos se callaron. El blanco y el negro lo invadieron todo junto a un silencio total. De la pareja que fornicaba a diez metros de Raditz, solamente él podía ver ese brazo inerte que no dejaba de sangrar._

_Por respeto a su hermano se hizo a un lado pese a estar seguro que de insistir Milk se hubiera quedado con él, por respeto a ese lazo que los había unido desde niños no intervino ni opinó en la relación de ellos. Incluso cuando Milk recurría a él como amigo y le contaba sus problemas con Kakarotto, no hizo nada, no intentó nada, no dijo nada porque lo respetaba._

_Por respeto a él, su hermano._

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya que era la mejor trabajadora de la panadería, siempre tenía una hora libre al día que ocupaba para almorzar e ir al mercado. Era el lugar que más le gustaba del planeta —el único—, ya que ahí trabajaban todos los saiyajin que no tenían el nivel de pelea necesario para combatir. Ellos debían ganarse la vida de otra manera y al no estar preocupados respecto a quien era el mejor y el más fuerte, la socialización era relajada y hasta pacífica. Eso no quería decir que no hubiese peleas y escándalos, pero eso ocurría en cualquier planeta y Milk adoraba pasear por aquel gigantesco terreno, se daba el lujo de soñar que estaba en la Tierra e iba de compras para su padre.<p>

Se detuvo en un puesto de frutas. Eso era difícil de encontrar en un lugar donde prácticamente todos eran carnívoros al extremo. No había ninguna fruta de su planeta, pero algunas se asemejaban en aspecto o sabor; había otras que no se atrevía a comer por lo poco apetecible que parecían, pero siempre terminaba comprando algo. Algún día se atrevería con esas feas.

—Milk.

La joven se volteó retrocediendo un paso; el saiyajin se había pegado tanto a ella que estuvo a punto de robarle un beso.

* * *

><p>Después de darse mil vueltas por la casa como animal asustado, Raditz decidió salir por Milk. No permitiría que su hermano se la robara, él ya había tenido su oportunidad con ella, casi un año sin saberlo aprovechar. Ahora era su turno y si fuera necesario pelearía por ella. Conocía a su hermano y sabía cómo derrotarlo por mucho que ahora él fuera el más fuerte.<p>

Sabía dónde Milk trabajaba, pero no conocía el resto del mercado. La clase guerrera como él, no acostumbraba rondar lugares así, para eso estaban las mujeres y los que no podían pelear. Pero no le importó, estaba seguro que esta noche no volvería a casa y la perdería para siempre.

Había hecho tanto por conseguirla y ella no era capaz de verlo.

Continuó caminando, recordaba que le había hablado de un puesto de frutas al cual siempre iba en su tiempo libre, el problema era encontrarlo.

A medida que pasaban los minutos la desesperación crecía. Ya los imaginaba juntos nuevamente burlándose de él por ser tan estupido, Milk contando que había desaprovechado su oportunidad como jefe de escuadrón y con ella y Kakarotto revelando otras intimidades vergonzosas. Los dos menospreciándolo, los dos lejos, los dos unidos.

Se detuvo al dar con el puesto de fruta. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, algunos corrían y otros compraban con tranquilidad, pero el resto del mundo desapareció, pudiendo solo ver a Milk arrinconada contra una pila de cajones y el otro saiyajin hablándole como siempre lo hacía, confiado en sí mismo, con esa maldita sonrisa.

«Te dije que estaría con tu hermano»

Maldita, mil veces maldita. Después de burlarse obscenamente de ella, no dudaba en aceptarlo. Pero ahora ellos sabrían con quién trataban.

—No puedes decirme que no.

—Sí, sí puedo. —Quiso moverse hacia atrás cuando el hombre le acercó la mano para correr un mechón de su frente, pero no pudo, ya había retrocedido todo lo que podía.

—He venido a buscarte toda la semana y siempre dices lo mismo. —Sonrió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Tengo la esperanza de terminar convenciéndote.

—Deja la esperanza para las misiones, no para mí. —Ahora ella rió, pese a estar un tanto incomoda le gustaba la conversación.

—En serio, deberías estar conmigo, yo soy el mejor, el resto es un pobre intento de guerrero.

—Todos ustedes se ven tan graciosos hablando solo de batallas y fuerza, se nota que no saben tratar con mujeres de otros lugares.

—Pero eso tiene…

Milk solo pestañeó una vez para perder de vista al saiyajin. Al segundo después un viento fuerte sacudió su ropa y cabello, teniendo que mirar hacia su izquierda por el escándalo causado por dos hombres al caer sobre uno de los puestos de ventas. En cuanto ella reconoció a Raditz quiso correr y detenerlo, pero no avanzó un solo paso; era demasiado peligroso para acercarse y lo mismo pensó el resto de la gente.

—¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mi mujer! —gritó sin dejar de golpearlo en la cara. Quiso lanzarle un rayo, pero el otro le tomó la muñeca desviándolo a otro puesto que quedó completamente destruido.

Los saiyajines del lugar no quisieron intervenir pese a los destrozos causados. Era obvio que se trataba de dos guerreros poderosos y podía terminar peor.

El gigante terminó volando hacia atrás por un ataque en su abdomen que lo dejó sin aliento.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!?

—¡Ya te lo había advertido! ¡No me va a quedar otra que…!

—¡¿Otra de qué?! ¿De matarme? —preguntó riendo con fuerza mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz y boca, que no era mucha—. ¿Tú vas a matarme a mí?

—¡No me va a temblar la mano en hacerlo, te lo advierto! ¡Ya se acabó la época que velaba por ti!

—¿Cuánto estuviste tomando? —Se burló acercándosele un poco.

—¡Por favor paren! —Ya que sintió que no correría peligro, Milk se les acercó—. ¡No peleen más, por favor! Te prometo que solo estábamos hablando, ¡nada más! Ahora estoy contigo y no…

—¡Vamos Raditz! ¡Peleemos aquí y ahora! A ver quién se queda con ella.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna cosa como para que peleen por mí! —Se puso delante de Raditz evidentemente molesta. Por mucho que estuviera en un planeta donde hasta el más débil de sus habitantes podía matarla, no aceptaría que la trataran así. Después de tantos años viviendo en Vegetasei ella era una habitante más, no una cosa con la cual podían apostar—. Raditz por favor, vámonos a casa, hablemos ahí, hemos estado muy mal, pero si aceptas conversar…

—¿En verdad vas a dejar que te diga que hacer? Era cierto todo lo que decían de ti.

—Escúchame bien. —Lo tomó del borde superior de la armadura para dejarlo a su altura. —Esta es la última vez que te veo cerca de mi mujer, la próxima vez me olvidaré de todo lo que vivimos y te mataré. —Lo odiaba, lo odiaba a muerte, quería matarlo ahí mismo pero por culpa de ese maldito lazo que una vez los unió, no podía. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas poder hacer explotar la verdadera esencia de su raza y acabar con él sin importar consecuencias ni remordimientos. Los guerreros como él no sentían lastima por nada ni nadie y aunque se tratara del padre o el hermano no debería importarle eliminarlo si fuese necesario, pero no. Él ya se encontraba bastante mal con haberle quitado a la mujer y no podía hacer más que amenazarlo.

Y para asombro de Raditz, el otro le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Cobarde —susurró soltándolo sin ganas. Tan preocupado que estaba por él y este solo se burlaba. Al parecer el de los problemas de lazos era él, porque al otro no le importaba un carajo.

_«No la merece»_

—No te la mereces, no te mereces nada.

—¡Deja tomar y vete a trabajar, todos saben que te volviste loco!

Ya no quiso mirarlo más, le daba asco estar en el mismo lugar con él.

Pasó junto a Milk y sin siquiera preguntar la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a caminar con él.

—Mil veces loco —repitió acercándose al puesto de frutas y tomando una jugosa fruta anaranjada.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La pareja que seguía sin darse cuenta del tercero en el lugar terminó su encuentro. Ella se puso de pie y sin demora comenzó a vestirse.<em>

—_¿Ya te vas?_

—_¿Quieres otra ronda? En ese estado no creo._

—_¿Quieres probar? —preguntó sentándose con evidente dificultad, incluso quejándose en voz alta._

—_Lo siento Kakarotto, pero no quiero matarte —bromeó Lime mientras calzaba su botas. Solo faltaba la camiseta ajustada y armadura—. Me conviene tenerte con vida._

—_¿Y aun así piensas dejarme solo y a punto de morir acá? —La ironía era obvia._

—_Se necesita más que un polvo brusco para acabar contigo._

_No le respondió. El dolor se hizo más intenso molestándolo más._

—_Súbete los pantalones y vamos con los demás. Ellos deben tener algo para parar la hemorragia._

—_Ya voy, solo necesito recuperar energías. —Se llevó la mano a la cabeza arrepintiéndose de todo el alcohol ingerido._

—_No voy a esperarte toda la noche. ¿Vienes o no?_

—_Ya vete, y guárdame algo de comida antes que la bola de Plott se lo coma todo._

—_Como quieras. —Lime alzó vuelo hacía el punto de encuentro acordado. De haber volteado a ver a Kakarotto hubiera visto a Raditz a poco metros de él, pero no lo hizo. Acostumbrada a la actitud descuidada del guerrero después de una victoria._

_Kakarotto apretó los dientes mientras se ponía de pie. El dolor en el brazo pasó a segundo plano en comparación con la molestia del abdomen. Era de ahí donde más sangre salía y seguramente con todo el ajetreo del sexo, la herida se abrió más._

_Avanzó un poco subiéndose los pantalones. Le pareció ver algo de reojo que llamó su atención, caminando más hacia su derecha._

—_Con ese cabello no engañas a nadie, sé que estás ahí. —Cojeó hasta su hermano que continuaba con la mirada perdida en el charco de sangre dejado por él—. De ser el enemigo ya te hubiera encontrado por tanto pelo que tienes y yo no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo. —bromeó quedando a dos metros de distancia._

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sólo cuando entraron a casa, soltó la muñeca de Milk. La mujer ni tuvo tiempo de quejarse por su comportamiento bruto. El aspecto actual de la casa la dejó muda:<p>

El agua no dejaba de salir de la tubería rota inundando la cocina y la habitación continua. La mesa y sillas destruidas y la madera repartida por todos lados al igual que las botellas de alcohol y vino.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

Raditz no le respondió, fue directo al living en busca de algo y luego a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Más tarde, luego de cortar el paso del agua y limpiar la casa, Milk se sentó un momento en el sillón de Raditz, levantó los pies para no sentir la humedad del suelo. Tomaría días en secarse el suelo, pero ya no podía hacer más. Mañana buscaría a alguien para que la ayudara a reponer el fregadero y los muebles que destruyó.

No podía seguir así, incluso en un planeta como este, no era vida. No era justo para ella continuar con esa angustia y sentimiento de culpa. En parte se sentía responsable del comportamiento de Raditz y por eso continuó con él, pero esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos, debía hablar con él; tener la charla que nunca tuvieron y aclarar las cosas.

Al ver sangre seca en el sillón se puso de pie enseguida.

Raditz continuaba en su cuarto sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Había dejado el scouter descompuesto sobre la cama y desde su lugar lo observaba. El alcohol fuerte quedó abajo, se conformaría con un par de botellas de vino que habían quedado en su habitación.

Estaba mal, tenía que admitirlo, pero no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía perdido, confundido y aunque después de destruir el fregadero seguía oyendo ese maldito sonido de gárgaras. Era como si lo hubiera tenido grabado en la cabeza y la única manera de sacarlo hubiera sido abriéndola.

—Raditz, necesitamos hablar.

—Déjame solo.

Qué ironía, después de haber luchado tanto por ella ahora la quería lejos.

_«Se va a ir con él»_

—Que se vaya, ya no me importa.

—¿Con quién hablas? Raditz, abre la puerta para que podamos conversar.

—No quiero, puedo hacerte daño.

—¿Daño? No digas eso, tú has sido casi el único que me ha tratado bien en este planeta —dijo con cariño arrodillándose al otro lado de la puerta—. Tú no me lastimarías.

—Ya lo hice… y temo hacerlo peor. —Terminó de beber la botella y comenzó a abrir la otra.

_«Se va a ir con él»_

—¡YA CÁLLATE! —gritó al scouter dejando caer la botella abierta. El vino mojó el suelo dejando un charco entre sus piernas.

De pronto se sintió peor, el vino asemejando una poza de sangre hizo que las náuseas regresaran junto con el sonido de gárgaras, más deforme y bizarro. Tapó sus oídos y cerró los ojos desesperado.

—Raditz, quiero ayudarte, por favor.

—Te lo pido, déjame solo. Si quieres vete con él, pero sal de aquí. —El apretar tanto los ojos lo hacía ver rojo en medio de la total oscuridad y las gárgaras se deformaban más haciendo reconocible ese maldito sonido.

—Actúas tan raro, incluso para tu raza. No pensé que sería así, pero necesito que me guíes para ayudarte. —Al no recibir respuesta, continuó—. Tú y Kakarotto siempre fueron tan cercanos y es entendible que te sientas mal, pero nada ha sido tu culpa. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.

—¿No fue mi culpa? —No entendía de que hablaba.

_«No la escuches»_

—No es necesario que sigas, si quieres irte con él vete de una vez. No me debes nada.

—Raditz, yo jamás tendría algo con él, simplemente hablamos y me hace reír con las tonterías que dice. Me siento sola y pese a que sé sus intenciones hacia mí, jamás caería con alguien como Turles.

Sintió un golpe desde adentro del cuerpo, un choque de corriente que lo hizo abrir los ojos. La respiración se le dificultó y la visión se nubló.

_«No la escuches»_

—Raditz, yo sé que en este planeta son todos duros, en especial los guerreros como tú, pero la relación que tuviste con tu hermano fue distinta. Saltaba a la vista. Lo que necesitas es vivir el duelo de su muerte como lo hicimos tu madre y yo.

Quería hablar, en verdad quería, pero su mente no coordinaba con la boca y el mínimo intento por pensar le destrozaba la cabeza de dolor. Lo que ella decía no podía ser posible.

_«Es una mentirosa»_

Había estado con él hace un par de horas, lo había amenazado. Hace dos meses le había quitado la mujer y el puesto en el escuadrón

—Cuando tu hermano murió en esa misión te perdiste por una semana y luego regresaste como si nada, con tu madre decidimos respetar tu silencio, pensábamos que en algún momento querrías hablar, pero no fue así, después dejaste las misiones y te volviste tan violento con nosotras.

¡Era imposible! Dos semanas atrás ya le había advertido que no se acercara a su mujer. ¡Dos semanas! Odia a su hermano porque quiere quitarle la mujer que siempre debió ser de él. ¡Su hermano está vivo!

¡Está vivo!

_«Lo dice para confundirte, para irse con Kakarotto»_

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Además del sonido que hacía su acelerado corazón un agudo y molesto ruido se coló en sus oídos. No podía ser real, no podía ser así. La única persona que respetaba le jugaba de esta manera, se burlaba de él. La única relación seria que había tenido en su vida y por voluntad propia era con su hermano, el que cuidó y entrenó, el que defendió miles de veces cuando se metió en problemas.<em>

_Por él había dejado de lado a la primera mujer por quien sintió interés real._

—_¿Y a ti qué te pasa?_

_Raditz retrocedió asustado cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, recién pudo ver a su hermano de pie y moviendo la boca. El zumbido comenzó a disminuir haciendo que poco a poco pudiera ser entendible lo que hablaba. _

_Cuando logró oírlo bien y regresó el color, un malestar en el estómago se hizo presente, subiendo tan rápido hasta su garganta que estuvo a punto de vomitarle a su hermano en la cara. El sabor de la bilis mezclada con sangre le impedía abrir la boca, la impotencia y sentimiento de traición lo paralizó a tal punto que no hizo nada para detener las lágrimas._

—_¡No es para tanto! ¡Me voy a poner bien!_

_Raditz apretó los ojos con fuerza. La risa de su hermano llenó su cabeza haciendo que algo enterrado y descompuesto hace tiempo se soltara. El espacio entero dio vueltas bajo sus pies obligándolo a abrir los ojos._

_El rojo se hizo presente._

_Todo el mundo se tornó rojo sangre._

_Cargó la cabeza hacia delante golpeando la cara de Kakarotto. El guerrero no pudo reaccionar cayendo al suelo con el dolor de la nariz reventada._

_Ya no pensaba, ya no existía, ya no era nada. El rojo de la sangre por sobre la cara de Kakarotto, impulsó a Raditz a irse sobre su hermano. ¡El rojo era el enemigo y debía desaparecer!_

_Kakarotto se puso de pie antes de tener al gigante sobre él. Esquivó otro ataque sin tiempo de hablar, estaba tan débil que todo su ki se concentró en esquivar._

_Encolerizado y con una velocidad superior, tomó la cola del menor enrollándola en su muñeca. Kakarotto tenía dominada la debilidad de su raza, pero Raditz tiró más de su brazo arrancándole la cola. Aún con la extremidad en la mano y aprovechando el tambaleo, lo abrazó por atrás presionándole el cuello con el brazo. Los codazos de Kakarotto, pese a romperle la armadura, parecían no hacerle daño._

_Pese a la evidente desventaja, Kakarotto pudo soltarse por un segundo de afloje de Raditz, pero al voltear para encararlo el energúmeno explotó nuevamente en reacción a toda la sangre._

_Corrió a él enredando los dedos en su cabello. Azotó la cabeza contra la de él con tanta fuerza que lo arrojó al suelo casi inconsciente. Cayó sobre él odiando su cara, su color, despreciando cada centímetro de su ser. _

_No descansaría hasta verlo apagarse. Hasta que la sangre se fuera._

_En medio de gritos desgarradores juntó ambas manos golpeándole el rostro, desfigurandolo con tanta agilidad que era difícil pensar que ese hombre alguna vez fuera capaz de dominar y destruir planetas. Algunos dientes salieron disparados y otros fueron tragados con bocanadas de sangre. El ruido que hacía Kakarotto al ahogarse con su propia sangre llevó a Raditz al extremo de la locura obligándolo a enterrar los pulgares en los ojos de su hermano._

_Mientras más sangre salía, mayor era la brutalidad de Raditz por detener ese maldito color._

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Gritó como loco, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se arrodilló con la cara en el suelo y vomitó sobre el vino. Las imágenes eran tan vividas que era imposible que fueran un simple sueño. Todo era verdad, absolutamente todo. La sangre, el sonido de su hermano ahogándose con su propia sangre, el rostro de Kakarotto siendo destrozado por sus manos.<p>

No sólo se había estado mintiendo sobre la muerte de su hermano. Su mente se había encargado de levantar muros para no descubrir la verdad. Había vivido en un laberinto entre sombras donde solo en la soledad encontraba algo de paz, por eso las mentiras y las peleas. Necesitaba pensar que su hermano estaba vivo y castigarse a la vez.

El eco del ahogo de su hermano subió de volumen, obligándolo a gritar más fuerte para callar los fantasmas y muerte de este. Miró a su alrededor y cuando la habitación dejó de dar vueltas ya no pudo ver color, solo blanco y negro. Desesperado golpeó la frente contra el suelo rompiendo las tablas con gran facilidad, sintiendo la carne expuesta y sangre correr por su cara, pero al tocarse no sintió nada.

Otro grito más de espanto cuando vio sangre brotar de las paredes. Sangre mal oliente de su hermano, sangre aun tibia que él derramó.

Lo último que terminó por llevarse el poco de cordura que conservaba fue ver flotar entre los charcos de sangre, el rabo amputado y dientes de Kakarotto.

Milk no dejaba de gritar y golpear para que abriera la puerta.

* * *

><p>Ya que la puerta estaba abierta no dudó en entrar y de haber estado cerrada tampoco hubiera golpeado. Turles no resistió las ganas de ir a la casa de Raditz y ver qué pasaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de llevars a la muchacha terrícola a la cama, incluso antes de que cayera con Kakarotto, por eso estaba seguro que sería fácil hacerla caer.<p>

Todos comentaban que Raditz había perdido la razón por la muerte de su hermano y estaban en lo correcto, En la tarde Raditz le había dicho cosas que no tenían sentido para alguien que había tenido una pseuda relación amistosa de niños, pero lo mejor era que estaba siendo violento con la mujer, así él podría llegar a ayudarla y conseguir lo que quería. Lo único que debía hacer era fingir un poco de preocupación.

Ignoró el estado de la casa adentrándose un poco. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando vio a Milk corriendo por las escaleras.

Milk pensaba ir por Gine quien no vivía muy cerca de ellos, ya que Raditz había insistido irse a vivir a un lugar más apartado de las casas, pero era la única persona que podía ayudar. En cuanto vio a Turles se sintió aliviada. Él podría retener a Raditz hasta que llegara su madre.

—¡Ne- necesito que me-me ayudes! —Tiritaba y no dejaba de llorar, temía lo peor ahí dentro.

Turles la tomó de los brazos tratando de entender sus palabras, pero solo se enredaba con la explicación y el llanto.

—¡Raditz está arriba! ¡Ayu…!

No escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió ni cuando salió de su encierro, pero Raditz estaba junto la escalera mirándolos, hirviendo en ira.

_«Se va a ir con tu hermano»_

—Kakarotto… —susurró apretando los puños, destrozando por completo el scouter de pantalla azul que traía en una de sus manos.

Desde abajo escucharon el chirrear de sus dientes.

Lo siguiente que pasó, Milk no fue capaz de verlo. Simplemente terminó en el suelo por el impacto de las fuerzas y la mitad de la pared de la entrada en el suelo cuando Raditz y Turles salieron volando a través de ella.

—¡Maldito! ¡Sabías que era importante para mí y no te importó!

Raditz estaba sobre él asfixiándolo con ambas manos. Turles lo tomaba de las muñecas incapaz de creer toda la fuerza del hombre. Siempre lo creyó más débil que él, pero en este estado era como si la fuerza del mono gigante la aplicara contra él.

Le soltó una muñeca para lanzar un rayo a su cara, pero como él mismo lo hizo horas atrás, Raditz tomó su muñeca desviando el ataque hacia el cielo, rompiéndole la muñeca en el proceso junto con el guante que la protegía.

El gritó de Turles llenó el cielo nocturno asustando a los pájaros de los arboles cercanos que levantaron vuelo al mismo tiempo que su otra muñeca era quebrada.

_«Termínalo»_

Dirigió una última mirada al que pensaba era su hermano. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Deshacerse del rojo.

Levantó ambos puños hacia el cielo.

Milk continuaba en el marco de la puerta. El miedo había paralizado sus piernas teniendo que presenciar aquella horrible escena. Los puños de Raditz bajaban y subían, salpicando sangre a todas direcciones, sin detenerse pese a que Turles había dejado de moverse hace varios minutos.

Con horror lo vio ponerse de pie y girar hacia ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Correr? Incluso en el estado catatónico en que se encontraba sabía que eso era imposible. No alcanzaría a dar ni un paso y Raditz llegaría con ella. Lloró con más fuerza al verlo caminar hacia ella bañado en sangre.

—Raditz. —gritó suplicando.

Como sonámbulo, sin consciencia de su entornó dirigió sus pasos hacia ella. El color más rojo de todos.

_«Mátala»_

—¡Raditz por favor!

Ya sólo estaba a dos metros de ella y no se detuvo ni aceleró su marcha.

_«Terminalo»_

—¡Raditz! —aulló al sentir su mano mojada tomar su muñeca.

_«Se va a ir con tu hermano»_

Con la misma tranquilidad que caminó hacia ella, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo miedo en todo su cuerpo sin razón alguna como en el despertar de una pesadilla que ya no recordaba. Su cuerpo tenso y paralizado ardía y palpitaba de dolor, viéndose obligado a permanecer acostado observando el cielo hasta recuperar la movilidad.<em>

_Después de mucho trabajo pudo ponerse de pie. El dolor en el costado de su abdomen era insoportable y el resto de su cuerpo no estaba mejor. Soltó algo que rodeaba su muñeca sin prestarle atención por el estado de desorientación en que se encontraba. Respiró cansado mirando a su alrededor. El último recuerdo era que habían ganado el planeta y debían reunirse para celebrar como acostumbraban los escuadrones, así es que hacia allá se dirigiría. Aunque por el sabor agrio en la boca él ya había comenzado el festejo._

_Antes de partir algo llamó su atención. A pasos yacía el cuerpo de un hombre con la cara destrozada, imposible saber si era un soldado conocido. Supo que se trataba de un saiyajin por los pantalones y botas._

_Otro caído como tantos, pensó._

_En su vida había visto miles de cadáveres, tanto que no significaban nada al igual que a todos los guerreros saiyajin encargados de misiones de conquista. Y por ese motivo no pudo explicarse las náuseas que sintió al ver la cabeza hecha añicos. Por primera vez en su vida sintió asco al ver y oler sangre._

_«__Seguramente es la resaca, ya vete__»_

_Una voz dentro de su cabeza pensó por él._

_No se dio cuenta del intruso en su mente, pero le obedeció, agachándose antes para tomar un scouter de pantalla azul. Estaba trizado y seguramente inservible; aun así lo conservó para él._

_Miró nuevamente el cadáver antes de levantar vuelo hacia el punto pactado con sus compañeros, esperando encontrar a su hermano con el resto del escuadrón._

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong> Bien, esto es nuevo pero me gustó, espero que también haya sido de su agrado.

Dedico este fic a mis amigas. Las amo mucho y no podría haber hecho esto sin su apoyo. Gracias por soportarme en mis ataques de histeria XD

Muchas gracias a los que lean y dejen rw y como dicen por ahí, que gane el mejor.

Ah! Mauricio, se dice "escuter" XD jajajajaj peleador. Te amo.


End file.
